


Davey gets Schooled (I am so sorry)

by Evil Crutchie (PawPunk)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [24]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Day 24, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Feminization, Kinktober, Oral Sex, Pegging, Teacher/Student Roleplay, cross dressing, dom! kath, roleplaying, sub! davey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 20:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPunk/pseuds/Evil%20Crutchie
Summary: Davey's always had a thing for smart, strong women. And what could make Katherine look smarter and stronger than her pretending to be his teacher, bending him over a desk, and fucking him?Lyn (commented on the last Kath x Davey fic) COME GET Y'ALL JUICE





	Davey gets Schooled (I am so sorry)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexatious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexatious/gifts).

> Trigger warnings: read the tags. In this fic, Davey has cross-dressing and misgendering as a kink. Davey is a cis boy in this fic. There are also some sexist statements as part of Katherine's dirty talk. So, if you don't like, (and I cannot stress this enough) don't read.

Davey opened the door to his and Katherine’s bedroom, nervously fiddling with the edge of his skirt. It felt good to wear it- really good- but he couldn’t shake the feeling that _everything_ was hanging out. Come to think of it, that was probably why Katherine had picked it for him. He raised one hand and knocked on the door.

“Come in,” Katherine called from the other side. Davey opened the door and stepped in, clicking it closed behind him.

“Hello, Ma’am,” he barely muttered, stepping up to the desk they had pushed to the middle of the room. Katherine peered at him over the rim of her glasses, and Davey bit his lip.

“Miss Jacobs?” Katherine asked, and Davey’s stomach twisted with arousal. “Isn’t it a little late for you to be visiting my office?”

“I suppose so, Ma’am,” Davey said. He pulled his skirt down, no doubt drawing attention to how short it was.

“Well, surely you have a reason why,” Katherine prompted. 

“I wanted to ask about my grade on the final, Ma’am,” Davey stammered. “I- I think you were too harsh on me.”

Katherine stifled a grin. “I think I was quite fair.”

“I think you should raise my grade,” Davey continued.

“That won’t be happening.”

Davey swallowed hard. “I can convince you, Ma’am,” he said, moving around the desk. He could see the outline of Katherine’s strap- on under her dress, and he knelt before his erection could render his skirt completely useless. He pushed the tight dress up, moving the dildo to the side to lick at Katherine’s clit.

Katherine moaned softly, pressing against Davey’s face. “That’s nice, Miss Jacobs,” she said. “But you’re going to have to do better than that if you want me to change your grade.”

Davey pushed a finger into Katherine and sucked on her clit, fondling her strap- on with his other hand. Her fingers tangled in his hair and pushed him down, and Davey whimpered. 

Suddenly, Katherine stood, dragging Davey up by his striped tie. He outright moaned as she bent him over her desk, barely pulling down his panties. “Safeword,” she prompted.

“Green,” Davey said, gasping as she pushed one finger into him. Katherine quickly added more, stretching him out.

“I always thought you looked lovely in a skirt, Miss Jacobs,” she purred. “I used to wonder what it might be like to lift it up and fuck your ass.” The tip of her strap- on pressed against Davey, and he raked his nails down the wood of the desk to keep from moving.

“Please,” he whispered pathetically, and Katherine _finally_ pushed into him.

Katherine set a slow but rough pace, grabbing Davey’s hips under his skirt. “Does that feel good, Miss Jacobs?”

“Yes Ma’am!” Davey pressed his hips against Katherine’s. He squeaked as the strap- on brushed against his prostate.

“Aww.” Davey couldn’t see Kath, but he could hear the smile in her voice. “That’s adorable, do it again!” She pushed into him harder, and Davey gasped. 

“Please, harder Ma’am!” Davey moaned. “Please, please, please, I’ll do whatever you want!” 

Katherine moaned, the strap- on rubbing against her clit with every thrust. “Fuck, you like that, you little minx?” she growled, pushing Davey’s head down. By that point, he could only really moan in agreement. Katherine thrust into him harder, gasping and palming awkwardly at his cock.

“I bet that’s why you’re always traipsing around in that tiny skirt. You just wanted me to bend you over and fill you up, huh? You kinky pervert! Such a slutty, naughty girl!” Davey arched his back, bucking back against Katherine’s strap as he came in his panties. She pulled out, grabbing the dildo and grinding against it until she came too.

Davey pulled up his panties, trying to cover his cum- stained thighs with his skirt. It remained too short. “Did I convince you, Ma’am?”

“Well, you’ll just have to wait and see, Miss Jacobs.” Even so soon after coming, a shudder of pleasure went through Davey. 

“Thanks, Katherine,” he whispered, signaling the end of the scene.

“No problem,” she said, kissing him. “You look really cute in a skirt, by the way.”

Davey grinned. “Not as cute as you.”

Katherine kissed him again. “I beg to differ.” 


End file.
